Those little moments
by Idrill-Tales
Summary: Several short scenes put together;  Both enjoyed those moments, both craved them and both never wanted to lose them. Oneshot  ZelosX Sheena  R&R!


**Me: First I wanna apologize for the weird middle sentences, sometimes they may not fit that particulair scene very well, or won't connect all that well with the next one, but it's harder ****than it seems! ****Furthermore this is my first Oneshot so it may not be all that good, yet I would love it if you read and review, that would certainly help me improve my writing skills ^.^. ****So here's the story and enjoy! and review! otherwise I will send the Evil voice after you!**

**Evil voice: MWHAUAHAHAHAHA!_  
_**  
**Me: Let's...just... ignore that okay?**

* * *

_Those little moments...

* * *

_

''Come on guys, hurry up! I wanna go swimming!'' Lloyd pumped his fist in the air.

''Coming, Coming.'' Sheena stepped out of the small cabin where you could change. As soon as she was out Lloyd and Colette started to play along the water's edge, their feet in the water but still sitting on the warm beach of Altamira. Genis made a sandcastle, Raine was reading a rather large book and Regal was standing next to her, in his normal clothes.

''Well well, I see my hunny looks good in whatever she wears, no surprise of course.''

She turned around to face Zelos, who had a smirk on his face. She punched his arm, at least tried to do so. Zelos avoided it and as a result Sheena lost her balance and fell into the water. Of course it was praticly still the beach itself so her head didn't go underwater, besides she'd landed on her back, not her front. Zelos started laughing, and to her surprise, she did too.

''You're not getting away with that!'' She grinned and grabbed his wrists pulling him down too. Unfortunatly for him he landed face down.

''My beautiful face! My hair's all wet! Curse you evil Banshee.'' He made dramatic movements along with it and put on his puppy eyes. She laughed again. And he splashed water at her. She laughed even harder and splashed more water in his face.

* * *

_Those I will keep with me forever..._

* * *

Zelos was waiting outside the Chief's house. The others were roaming through Mizuho on their own, still chatting about Sheena now being the new Chief.  
Sheena was still inside, talking with her grandfather, that other man who had taken his place for a while and Orochi. He was waiting outside for her, so he could talk to her alone, being the first one.

Hell how she had grown up, he remembered both of them playing in the dirt when they were young, making mudpies, and how their relationship had changed when he was creating his ''mask'', acting as a perverted chosen. He had been a noble, she was just scum from the street and from Mizuho. A fact that made people look down on her. But now she was the Chief of Mizuho and she was helping to regenerate the world. She sure was something. Not only was she his favorite hunny of course, now she was some big ass chief too.  
From everyone he knew, she was the most...perfect. She completed him, he looked up to her, she was the only one able to see through his acts, the only one able to smack him and still able to forgive, and every now and then even laugh at his comments. A sincire laugh, not one just because he was the chosen. al these feelings and thoughts drew him to one simple conclusion; he loved her, he admired her...she meant everything.

* * *

_You are the one who makes me feel complete..._

* * *

''I don't like this...'' Sheena was fidling with the outfit for the party. What the hell had gotten into those people's head to give her _this?_

''But why not my volumpteus hunny? '' Zelos came standing next to her, short summary they were standing in the corner of the room, while all the other guests were on the dancefloor dancing on the music's rythm. He handed her a glass of wine and took a nip of his own. She almost smacked him, but she wasn't eager to get kicked out. Not that she would miss the party, but being the only one who's not welcome isn't something she wanted either.

''Oh please, you're gonna tell me you like having your hair like that?'' She reached out for his braided tail letting it rest on her fingers.

''Touché.''

''What?'' she blinked ''No dramatic comments about how your hair is beautiful no matter how you wear it?''

''My thank you.'' He bowed and grinned.

''I was imitating you, idiot.'' still she couldn't help but smile.

''My, master Zelos you sure are nice, giving that scoundrel some attention too.''

Sheena looked up and saw one of the other nobles , A woman with a blue dress, lot's of ribbons and ruches and her hair was braided, having the shape of a tower twice the size of her head.

''What did you say you old hag?'' Clearly the woman had too much botox in her face, but you could obviously she was old. Very old.

The woman's eyes widened, clearly offended. Sheena was about to make another comment when Zelos placed his hand on her shoulder.  
''Sheena , relax. Oh and...Don't fall for it'' He grinned and blinked.

Zelos handed her his glass of wine and stepped over to the woman. He placed an arm around her shoulders and walked away with her, talking with wild motions and gestures of his hands, every now and then pointing at Sheena, pinching his nose and making a face. He was lucky he said she shouldn't fall for it and she understood this was an act otherwise she would Summon Efreet on him and burn his hair. After a while he came back and she handed his glass over.

''Sorry about that'' He grinned.

''It looks like those acting skills are still as convincing as always'' She smiled.

''And it looks like your banshee side still isn't dead''  
She smacked him.

''Oww, hey that was a compliment! I like your Banshee-ness''

''And your acting skills can come in handy, so were even. As long as you don't use them on me''

''You know I never would'' And Zelos pecked her on the cheeck. Sheena's face flushed.

This party should be fun.

* * *

_And as long as we're together...  


* * *

_

They were sitting at Zelos's mansion, Zelos lying on the couch, back against the soft cushion in the corner. Sheena was lying on the couch too, between his legs, 'cause sitting on top of them would break his knees, Her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder.

They were both staring at the small fire roaring in the fireplace, while Sheena was playing with Zelos's left hand, entwinning their fingers, tracing the lines on his palms, placing both palms together or placing his hand against her cheek, smiling at the warmth it would spread over her face. Zelos would smile too, not having the slightest need to make a perveted joke or comment, no need to put on his mask he had created in the past, nothing of the sorts...because this, this was completely natural. it was, as it should have been. from the beginning.

_

* * *

_

_I will crave those little moments..._

* * *

**Me: Okay, so I hoped you all enjoyed it, and if no -**

**Evil voice: MWUAHAHAHA!**

**Me: Not yet! so if not tell me , so I'll be able to improve my writing skills.**

**Evil voice: May I?**

**Me: *Sigh* fine, Review or...**

**Evil Voice : MWHUAHAHhahaHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA HAHAHA**

**Me: that's one looong evil laugh...**

**Evil Voice: Hey, don't blame me, you're typing this.**

**Me: Sadly enough... Touché**

**Evil Voice: Gnagna!**

**Me: The Evil voice actually comes from my stuffed animal, which is a banana...I swear to you all one day they will rule the world.**

**Evil voice: *does the banana dance*''I've got the power!''**

**Me: I'm dwelling off, See ya all next time*hits banana***

Evil voice : Wieeeeee '' I believee I can flyyyyyy'' *hits a wall*

My mind is not 100% okay I'm afraid...


End file.
